The Drug Discovery and Delivery (DDD) Core facility represents one of the multi-user core facilities of the Center for Cancer Research in the RCMI program at Xavier University of Louisiana (Xavier). The DDD Core is established based on the existing strengths and needs of faculty actively pursuing research in drug development at Xavier. The long-term goal of the DDD Core facility is to further strengthen and enhance the capability of Xavier faculty to conduct competitive research in drug development. To accomplish this, we have assembled a group of experienced researchers with expertise in molecular modeling and drug design, synthesis, testing, and delivery to support the multidisciplinary research projects of faculty in Pharmacy, Chemistry, and Biology at Xavier. The DDD Core researchers will foster collaborative projects not only with faculty on campus, but also at other RCMI and research intensive Universities. The DDD Core has a strong foundation in drug design, synthesis and delivery, and will play a key role in translating basic scientific discoveries into potential therapeutics for human diseases, such as cancer. The establishment of the DDD Core will strengthen not only the drug discovery projects of the faculty, but also the institutional commitment to eliminate health disparities by supporting the development of potential therapeutics for cancer, a disease which disproportionately affects the minority population.